Episode 7872 (21st May 2012)
Plot Convinced that Nick and Kylie are having an affair, David goes ballistic and smashes the windscreen on Nick's car in a fit of temper. Lewis drags him away. Eventually David calms down and Nick and Kylie explain how he and Eva have misconstrued the whole situation. Kylie swears on Max's life that there's nothing going on between her and Nick. David finally believes her. Tyrone goes through Kirsty's address book inviting all her family and friends to her surprise birthday party. Kirsty, aware there's something going on, tells Tyrone that she doesn't want any fuss for her birthday. Stella tells Sean that she's consulted a solicitor and she's going to sue him as the Rovers owns the intellectual property rights to Betty's hotpot recipe, not him. Karl and Stella go for dinner at Dev and Sunita's house. Stella and Dev get on like a house on fire, drink too much and perform a duet on the karaoke machine. Ken does his best to get Peter and Leanne to reach a compromise over Simon, suggesting shared custody. Leanne's agreeable but Peter refuses to entertain the idea and storms off. In the yard, Sunita and Karl arrange their next clandestine date. David and Kylie arrive home and announce to Gail and Audrey that they're back together and closer than ever. Gail and Audrey fail to mask their disappointment. Dev insists that he and Karl should meet up for a round of golf whilst Stella and Sunita have a girlie spa day. Stella thinks that it's a terrific idea whilst Sunita and Karl smile through gritted teeth. Eva finally accepts Nick's version of events and realises she was wrong about the affair. However she's shocked when Nick tells her that she's unhinged and he wants nothing more to do with her. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Karl Munro - John Michie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth Guest cast *President - James Morley *Mayor - Peter Alexander Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick struggles to calm David down after Eva's revelation; Karl and Sunita endure a tense evening with Stella and Dev; and Peter begins to alienate Carla over his custody battle. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,190,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2012 episodes